The object of this study is to assess the reciprocal effects of occupational conditions and psychological functioning (in particular, values, self-conceptions, social orientation, and intellectual flexibility). Structured interviews were conducted in 1964 with a sample of 3101 men, representative of all men employed in civilian occupations throughout the United States. The study was extended into a longitudinal study in 1974, with the reinterviewing of a randomly-selected one-fourth of the original sample, together with their wives and, where appropriate, one of their children. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kohn, M.L.: Occupational Structure and Alienation. American Journal of Sociology, 82:111-30, 1976. Kohn, M.L.: Reassessment, 1977. In M.L. Kohn, Class and Conformity: A study in Values. Second Edition. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1977, in press.